Kinky brothers and Air bending with a Master
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Second drabble for Korra Appreciation Week. Yay!


_**Happy Korra Appreciation week! Story 2 in my 7 drabbles of Korra during Korra Appreciation week. Hope you enjoy and don't worry those of you who read "As love grows" it will be updated soon, promise. **_

She heard the door open and moaned heavily, why did she have to practice air bending still? She was a fully realised Avatar but Tenzin still was not convinced. He wanted to make sure her Airbending was up to scratch and that meant a one on one with Master Tenzin.

Bolin had been talking about it for the whole week saying things like "Man, Tenzin is so awesome like when we saw him fight against those mechas back in the city" or things like "Do you reckon Aang taught him everything he knows? Which means this fight will be like fighting Aang but without earth, fire or water…" She admired his interest but his constant yapping was beginning to annoy her.

"Hey Korra do you think…" he was about to carry on and ask the question when he saw her fists clench. "Okay, okay I'll stop just don't hit me." He grabbed her fist and loosened it for her. She smiled up at him usually she doesn't like people invading her personal space but for people like Mako, Bolin and especially Asami she would let that slide.

They met up with Mako and Asami at the docks before boarding the ferry they could see it was about five minutes away from the docks so they sat on the bench just to the left of them.

"So, Mako how has work been so far?" His brother inquired. Mako wore a black jacket and black trousers with his badge around his belt along with pocket for his not pad and as usual his red scarf was tucked under his jacket.

"Uh… it's been quiet Bo it's only 11:00am." He gave a small smile acknowledging his attempt at making conversation.

Asami got up from her seat next to Mako and walked over to Korra kissing her on the cheek and looping her arm into hers. "Mako where are your handcuffs? You never leave anywhere without them and as you said it is too early for anyone to be found and arrested." She grinned devilishly.

"Oh Damn!" He clenched his fist hitting the bench where Asami was sat previously. "I must have left them at her…" Mako stopped himself before he realized that he had already loaded them up with all them ammo they needed.

Korra gave a swooning look towards him. "Oh Mako you were never so kinky with me." She joked making Bolin and Asami laugh.

"Brother I swear if you ever want to do that in our apartment with this girl I am going to earth bend you both at the window." He gave a smile as he patted him on the back they chuckled a little more.

"Come on guys the ferry is here!" Asami shouted running over to the ferry. They carried on teasing Mako along with his kinky interests.

"So when do we meet this kinky friend of yours Mako?" Asami giggled making a swooned face much like Korras.

"Probably later on I don't know if she is ready to meet you lot yet we might need to mentally prepare her." Bolin covered his mouth as Mako shot him a devilish look before they both started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?" Korra said looking a bit annoyed as she was being laughed at and she didn't even know what about. Asami realised what was going on and chuckled. "Not you too Asami what's going on?"

"You are a little boisterous honey…" Asami said.

"Not to mention you're the Avatar…" Bolin added.

"And to top it all off you are my ex girlfriend and you're going out with my other ex girlfriend. Now what kind of message do you think that sends to women?" Mako sniggered.

"Ohh Mako I am sure she won't see it like that and considering what she's into I am sure she can handle a couple of old flames, right Korra?" Asami smiled lovingly at her.

"Right" she replied.

They got too the island where Jinora was waiting in her air bender outfit.

"Hey Jin" Bolin hugged her, they were always really close at some points Korra thought they were closer than she was with Jinora but she waved it off. "Are you going out to save some far away village and is Opal coming with you because I want a goodbye kiss before she leaves." He pouted as they laughed.

"No Bolin I am not going anywhere and Opal wants to see you anyway she told me to tell you, now what was it?" she said to herself before smiling and looking back up at Bolin. "Her room 9pm bring Makos cuffs" Bolin's face went bright red as Mako, Asami and Korra looked at him in shock.

Bolin quickly put his hands up defensively and quickly spoke. "You're probably not going to believe this but Opal is the one who is into cuffs not me so before you tease me you should know that every time she wants to do this I am extremely uncomfortable." Bolin looked nervously waiting for the jokes but none came.

"Don't worry Bolin we won't tease you" Korra said sympathetically.

"Wait, how come I get teased but Bo doesn't I call favouritism." Mako chuckled as did the girls.

"Because Bo is not the kinky one Opal is and we're going to tease her about it instead." Korra explained. "Anyway Jinora where's Tenzin we are supposed to fight today."

"Sorry Korra you'll be fighting me today because Dad is very busy."

"No offence Nora…" a nickname only used by Bolin. She looked up to see him quite concerned as her cheeks flushed with red Bolin expanded his sentence. "But I don't think you should fight the Avatar"

"Bolin can you even see my bending tattoos, I – am – a – master" She said very patronisingly.

He put his hands up defensively "Sorry Master Jinora" he got on to his knees and bowed Asami and Korra joined him whilst Mako just shook his head at their maturity.

"You ready?" Korra shouted.

"I have been ready since I became a Master." Jinora shouted back.

They started bending the air around them to try and knock each other down. As usual Korra had the force, the strength and the power to wind a badger mole but Jinora skipped round her light as feather. Before spinning around Korra and knocking her off her feet.

She still had a lot to learn about air bending.


End file.
